


Rescue

by I_write_things_sometimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_things_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_things_sometimes
Summary: The final battle with Thanos goes quite a bit differently than it did in the movie.-Thanos goes through the standard, arrogant motions; he’s posturing for the masses around him. He raises his hand and says, “I am inevitable,” and snaps. Nothing happens.We’re in the endgame now,Tony thinks.Finally.He’s tired. He wants to end this.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For months, something hasn't felt quite right for me about the ending of Endgame, and last night I was struck with sudden inspiration that I *think* fixes most of the problems that I have with it - albeit, in a terrible way.
> 
> Everything in the movie is exactly the same up through most of the final battle, and we pick up at roughly the point where Thanos and Tony do their little tug-of-war with the stones.
> 
> Strap in, folks. I’m so, so sorry.

They skirmish over the stones for a few seconds because Thanos thinks Tony needs the gauntlet, but he doesn’t. Tony needs to buy enough time to get the stones, yes. But he has them by the time Thanos throws him a good several yards away. 

Thanos goes through the standard, arrogant motions; he’s posturing for the masses around him. He raises his hand and says, “I am inevitable,” and snaps. Nothing happens.

_ We’re in the endgame now, _Tony thinks. _Finally._

He’s tired. He wants to end this.

Strange confirmed this is the _one_ timeline where they win. Tony knows what that means. He designed a nanotech infinity stone gauntlet into his armor as a failsafe for _exactly this reason._ He’s a genius, damn it, and he has seen this coming for years. He’s expected it since New York. Since Ultron. 

Morgan, Pepper, and Peter deserve to live in a world that’s not constantly facing imminent demise.

He’s ready for it to be over. 

Tony pulls himself up. He raises his hand and struggles to hold it together as the power of the infinity stones surges almost uncontrollably through the suit. He knows this is going to kill him. It’s worth it.

Tony says, “And I am Iron Man.” He snaps.

And nothing happens. 

For a few seconds, anyway. Then, inexplicably, the army is disappearing. Thanos’ followers, disciples — whatever the hell they call themselves — start disintegrating. They’re all turning to dust right before his eyes. 

Tony looks down at his armor-covered right hand and can’t make sense of what he’s seeing because the _stones aren’t there_, and he’s _still alive…_ but Thanos & Co. are disappearing anyway. 

He wants to laugh. Or cry. It’s a toss-up. 

The giddy, confused relief lasts for about two seconds before what’s left of his mangled heart drops. Or, more accurately, enters a complete and seemingly endless free fall. He closes his eyes to hold back his tears because he _knows. _

There’s only one person in the world who knows him well enough to have known what he was planning to do. Only one person who would have done anything to prevent him from doing it.

Quietly over comms, Rhodey says, “Tones, I need you over here.”

For some reason, his brain supplies him with a memory from what feels like a century ago but was only fifteen years prior. 

_“You’re going to kill yourself, Tony. I’m not going to be a part of it,” _

He chokes on a silent sob.

FRIDAY directs him to Rhodey’s location. 

When he gets there, his best friend is kneeling down to press a gentle kiss to Pep’s hairline. Rhodey looks over at him when he arrives, and Tony can tell from his expression that Rhodey’s already checked her vitals. 

She’s not going to make it. 

Tony swears he can feel his heart shatter, and it’s ten times worse than anything he went through in that godforsaken cave in Afghanistan. 

This is not what was supposed to happen. This is not the type of strength he was prepared to need today. He doesn’t know how to watch his wife — his brilliant, beautiful, absolute force of _nature_ of a wife — slowly slip away from him forever. No amount of superheroing could have ever prepared him for this. 

He doesn’t have any strength left to give. Especially not for this.

But this is exactly the type of strength he’s been asking her to maintain for _fifteen years. _

So yeah, he can do this. He will do this.

He will do this for Pepper. He will _be_ _with Pep now,_ and there will be plenty of time for falling apart later.

He takes another deep breath and gets down so they’re at eye level. He puts his hand over her heart, wishing the suit wasn’t in the way so he could try and fool himself into believing her heart isn’t moments from giving out. 

She manages a little half-smile when she sees him, and brings her hand up to cover his. She’s been ravaged by the stones up her right side, but Tony is certain that she is exactly as beautiful as she’s always been.

“Hey, Pep,” he says. He’s proud that his voice doesn’t shake. 

“Tony,” she whispers back, in that fond, exasperated tone she uses far too often when she says his name. Almost like it’s habit by now. “You’re going to be okay. You both are.” She’s struggling to get the words out, but they’re still clear as day. 

“Yeah, we’re going to be okay, Pep. Morgan and I are going to be good. You don’t need to worry about us. You saved us.”

“I know,” she says, a smirk playing at her lips. It must be obvious that he’s not following because she exhales sharply in a way that might be a laugh. “Rescue.”

It clicks then. He’d called her suit “Project Rescue” the entire time he’d worked on it. It was only supposed to be for _extreme _emergency situations. Ones where Tony was needed elsewhere and Pepper was on Morgan extraction and protection detail.

“For the record, this was _not _what I meant by that name,” he says.

“I know,” she says again. This time, her voice is softer. She’s fading fast, and they both know it. Pepper blinks once, hard, and looks at Tony in that way only she can — the way that means she’s seeing right into his soul. “But you can rest now.”

Tony’s not always great with unspoken communication, but he knows ‘I love you’ in just about every way Pepper has ever managed to say it. And it isn’t escaping him now.

He smiles at her — a real, genuine smile in spite of the situation — because of course she would say it that way. Of course she would bring that exact phrase back now. It’s exactly why he loves her so much. 

“Yep. Square deal. You did the saving this time, so I’ll rest. I promise.” He means it. 

Pepper moves her chin the tiniest bit. Tony thinks it was an attempt at a nod. 

He leans closer and kisses her forehead. Brushes her hair back gently. 

“I’ve got you, honey,” he whispers, and kisses her again. 

The arc reactor embedded in her suit’s chest piece flickers and goes out. She’s gone. 

All his traitorous brain can come up with as an end to the conversation — their _last_ conversation — is, _That will be all, Ms. Potts. _

He collapses into her metal-encased chest and finally lets himself sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry. 
> 
> If you'd like to see a more detailed explanation of my reasonings for this ending, I posted it all [here](https://superhusbands-superfan.tumblr.com/post/188097584261/endgame-alternate-ending), or if you prefer to copy and paste the link: https://superhusbands-superfan.tumblr.com/post/188097584261/endgame-alternate-ending
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and letting me know your thoughts if you have a minute <3.


End file.
